Nurse Kari
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: When both of them are 7 years old, TK gets the flu and Kari takes care of him. what will happen? Takari hints and hilarity is assured!


**(Kari's POV)**

I was on my way to TK's house at about 10 o clock in the morning. He and I decided to play today in the park. My brother Tai insisted that he come with me but I distracted him by telling him that Sora was gonna call and he's been by the phone ever since. I wonder what kids with smart brothers do for fun? Anyway, I'm almost at TK's apartment and I walk down the hall and see TK's mom running towards the elevator.

"Hi TK's mom" I shouted out to her.

"Oh hi Kari, how are you?" she replied.

"Pretty good, anyway where are you going in such a rush?" I asked her.

"I'm late for work and I have to go to the drug store after work to get some medicine for TK. He just caught the flu and he can barely talk, so I'm afraid he won't be able to go to the park with you today" she said in a sad tone. This made me feel sad.

"That's alright, can I at least go see him? I just got over my flu so I'm not likely to get sick again" I asked her.

"Ok, he's in his room in bed watching TV so he should be fine for now, I'll be back in a while" TK's mom then walked into the elevator and the door closed.

I made my way into TK's apartment, I know where they hide the key so I can go in anytime. I walked down the hall to TK's room. I knocked on the door a couple times until I heard him say come in in a sickly tone. I walked in and I saw TK in his cute little race car bed with his blue PJ's on and drinking some orange juice through a straw.

"Hi Kari, sorry but I'm too sick to play today" he told me with his nose all filled up and drinking his juice before and after talking.

"Yeah I know, I was talking to your mom, that's why I'm gonna stay here and take care of you until you feel all better" I said with a smile.

"Ah, Ah AHCHOO!" TK sneezed loudly. I saw a tissue box on his desk next to him and grabbed a tissue and I wiped his nose. He's so cute when he's helpless, which is a lot.

"Uh, thanks Kari…" he thanked me. I saw his face getting redder and I'm not sure whether he's blushing or he has a fever, either way I'm not taking any chances.

"No problem TK, now drink your juice I'll be right back" I said and then I walked out of the room to the bathroom.

**(TK's POV)**

Man, I can't believe Kari is gonna take care of me! And I can't believe she wiped my nose for me, she's a really good friend, she's so smart and kind and sweet and cute and- WOAH HOLD UP! did I just think that? Did I just think my best friend is cute? I seriously hope that goes away, same with this stupid blushing!

"I'm back" Kari announced walking in the room again. She walked over to my bed and she placed a cold cloth on my forehead.

"What's that for?" I asked her.

"It's to make sure you don't get a fever silly, you were looking a little red before" she answered. That's good, at least she thinks it's a fever and not a blush.

"T-thanks…"

"No problem, is there anything else I can do? I am officially your nurse for the day so whatever you need I'll do" she tells me.

"You don't need to do that really!" I tell her. Then I sneeze again and, again, she wiped my nose.

"Still, I'm staying here and taking care of you until you get better, or until your mom gets back with your medicine, whichever comes first."

"Well then, have a-ah ASEAT!" I said and sneezed at the same time, causing Kari to chuckle and sit down in bed next to me.

We watched TV for about an hour then I started to feel dizzy and cold as well as sleepy. Kari saw this and she got up. She walked over to the bathroom again. I waited for a few minutes until she opened up the door.

"Ok, TK, whenever I feel dizzy or cold when I get the flu my mom always gives me a bath" Kari started "so…"

"You don't mean…" I was getting slightly scared now…

"Yep, I'm giving **you** a bath!" she stated. I became bleach pale.

"Y-you're gonna g-give me a b-b-bath?" I stuttered fearfully.

"Of course"

"Can I at least wear my swim shorts?"

"Of course not, who wears swim shorts in the bathtub, besides my brother? And why are you so shy TK? Is it the fact that this will be the first time I see you without clothes on?" I nod sheepishly. "Don't worry TK, It's a bubble bath, I won't see anything"

I sighed in relief and my skin got its color back. "A-alright…"

I got out of bed and I walked out to the bathroom. The bath tub was full of water and bubbles. Kari told me to get in, I asked her to turn around for a second so she wouldn't see anything. She giggled then turned around so she couldn't see me. I quickly took of my PJ's and underwear and I hopped in the bath tub. I told Kari she could look. She turned around and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started rubbing it in my hair. It felt kinda nice, she then told me that I had to lean back and she rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I gotta admit, it's nice having a bath when someone's giving it to you. Then, Kari stood up and handed me a towel.

"Ok TK, I'm done, you can get out now" she told me, turning around again.

"O-Ok…" I grabbed the towel from her hands. I got out of the bath tub and I wrapped it around me. Kari pulled the plug from the bath and all the water drained out, it's so cool when it does that! Kari walked out and told me to dry off and get dressed. I dried my body with the towel and I put my underwear and PJ's back on then I walked back out. When I walked out of the bathroom Kari closely examined me.

"You didn't dry your hair TK. Here let me…" Kari grabbed the towel from out of my hands and started rubbing the towel on my hair, drying it. I blushed at just the thought of Kari treating me like a baby. True I may be a bit of a crybaby but I'm not a baby who needs someone to do everything for him. I'm a big boy, even though Kari is taller than me… and older, and- OH you get the idea!

"Kari, you don't have to baby me, I can dry my own hair" I told her.

"Well then why didn't you?" she asked me with a bit of a mocking tone. I growled as she continued to dry my hair. after that she and I got back into bed and we watched Pokémon for a while. I was getting a little sleepy and before I knew it I was laying my head on Kari's shoulder and I fell asleep.

(Kari's POV)

"Aw, TK's so cute when he sleeps. I should probably let him sleep and go back home so he can get some rest" I told myself. I was about to get out of TK's bed when he clutched onto my arm and wouldn't let go! Man who knew TK was so strong. I sighed and got comfortable back in his bed.

"Have it your way, night TK…" I crawled into bed with him and I eventually fell asleep right next to him.

**(Nancy's POV)**

I hope TK is ok, I wish I could have stayed at home to take care of him instead I had to go to a board meeting and watch our two executives fight for who got to be chief editor. Although it was very entertaining, and I never saw a muscular man get brought to his knees by a 4 foot man with one swift kick! Back to TK… I wonder what he and Kari are doing, I guess, knowing her, she became his personal nurse and took care of him.

I walked into the apartment with some cough medicine for TK and some ice cream for the both of them.

"TK, Kari, are you here?" I shouted. "I wonder where they are? They're probably in TK's room watching TV of something"

I walked down the hall and I opened the door slowly. I looked around his room and I saw TK and Kari in bed taking a nap.

"Aw, that's so cute. I gotta get my camera" I ran down the hall back to the kitchen and grabbed my digital camera. I ran back to the room and I snapped a picture of them. Kari was sleeping on the left and TK was sleeping on the right, they were both cuddled in each other's arms.

"Oh I should probably send this to Kari's mom too, she'll wanna see this." I ran out of the room and I closed the door quietly.

**(8 years later)**

**(Kari's POV)**

"I told you that I my mom is a nut" TK told me as we sat on the couch in my apartment, me cuddled in under his arm and we were both admiring that picture of the day TK got the flu.

"Well she's nothing compared to my mom" I replied.

"Hey kids, do you want some octopus eye balls? Their high in protein!" she said, offering us a plate of what I really hope isn't really octopus eye balls…

"We're good" I told her waving me hands side to side. "…Or my brother" I followed my argument with TK.

"Tai, stop leaving your underwear all over the floor!" my mom yelled into our room. We looked around the room and there were Tai's boxers everywhere.

TK sweat dropped. "Point taken… hey wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure, is there something that you wanted to see?" I asked him.

"No, I think I'm sitting on a pile of Tai's boxers…" he replied blushing.

I could only respond to that by laughing. After I was done laughing, and that took a while by the way, we went over to TK's house. We were in his room making out and his mom barged in with a camera and took our picture. Parents can be so annoying, but boyfriends are a completely different story.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**I hope you liked it, and in case you guys were wondering, TK and Kari are 8 in the first part of the story and are 16 in the last part. If any of you guys have an idea for an idea I'd be happy to take it under consideration. See ya next time, signed Digidestined dude 15!**


End file.
